Tokens and Scrolls
Overview Tokens are the artifacts that are obtained by players via completing quests, slaying monsters or successfully eliminating raider camps. Different tokens serve different purposes. Tokens are classified in levels as (from lowest to highest) Copper, Bronze, Black Iron, Silver, and Gold. Crossbow Cavalry Soldier Symbol Token (Basic) ch-23 (up to 100 people) Occupation: Crossbow Cavalry Level: 1st Grade Combat Power: 20 points (Attack/defense comprehensive index, crossbow cavalry gain +5 points) Consumption: 5 units of food/day Skills: Basic Archery and Basic Riding. Equipment: Ordinary Horse, Basic Composite Bow, Ordinary Crossbow, Basic Iron Sword, Basic Javelin, Basic Armor, Basic Wooden Shield. Evaluation: Able to ride to increase their movement, and equipped with a crossbow and bow to supplement their arms. Well equipped, able to scout, raid, and use archery. Village Creation Token Village Creation tokens are the items used by lords in order to create a functioning village in which they can develop into the later stages of a Town, City, Prefecture, and Capital City. Village Creation tokens are not tradeable so they're only obtainable through conquering high-leveled bandit strongholds, or through the system auctions. Each territory is able to create three affiliate territories, three village creation tokens one grade lower of the village creation token used to create the main camp could be withdrawn through the lords' manor at any time. For example, if one wanted to create affiliate territories and the token used to create their main territory was a Silver token, they would be able to receive three black-iron tokens to create the other three territories, these three affiliate territories could also create three more affiliate territories each but this is the last stage, the tokens would be of the Bronze Stage. Gold This is the best Village creation token in Earth Online. It can increase territorial strength on all fronts and beyond the normal level of artifacts. Although being the best token, it's the rarest. In the chinese region there was only one Gold Village Creation Token which was obtained by Ouyang Shuo through completion of the Lord player tutorial at the highest level of success resulting in no casualties and holding back a massive siege that isn't in your favor. The Specialty: * 50% increase in attracting settlers, * 20% increase in attracting special talents, * 50% increase in crop production, * 20% increase in proficiency of production skills of residents, * 20% increase in experience for soldiers. * Get one Emperor grade Summoning Talisman. Exclusive: Talent breakthrough success rates in this territory are increased by 10%. Silver Features: * 50% increase in attracting immigrants, * 16% increase in attracting special talents, * 40% increase in crop production, * 16% increase in skilled worker productivity, * 16% increase in military promotion. Evaluation: A unique item, cannot be dropped, untradeable Black Iron Bronze Copper Merger Token After use, one can merge the subsidiary territory village creation token with a current city. Summoning Token Summons a historical figure to the city. Level of historical figure depends on the rank of Summoning Token. Emperor grade Summons a random Emperor grade historical figure to work for Lord player. King grade Summons a random King grade historical figure to work for Lord player. Contract scroll Scroll that let's player contract an animal or a beast. Types of contract scrolls: * basic - greater probability of binding level 30 or lower creatures (priced at 100 gold coins at the Market in Chapter 61) * intermediate - greater probability of binding level 60 creatures (priced at 500 gold coins at the Market in Chapter 61) * advanced - greater probability of binding level 80 creatures (priced at 3,000 gold coins at the Market in Chapter 61) Animals at level 80+ cannot be contracted by contract scroll. 'Guild Tokens ' Similar to the village creation token, guild tokens were split into copper, black iron, silver and gold. The different level guild tokens would allow a different number of players and have different guild specialties. A copper guild token had an upper limit of 100 men and had no guild specialty. A black iron token had a limit of 1000 men and 1 specialty. Silver guild tokens had a limit of 10 thousand men and 2 specialties. A gold guild token would have a limit of 100 thousand men and 3 guild specialties. Normally speaking, a guild with a copper token would be known as a small guild, a black iron guild as a medium-sized guild, and silver and gold guilds as large-sized guilds. In theory, a large-sized guild would at most have 100 thousand members. But in truth, one could use many different ways to increase that upper limit. Of course, to control a 100 thousand member guild was impossible without a strong and efficient team. Hence, behind the top 10 guilds, there would at least be a workshop behind them. Some of them even had investments from financial institutions to have professional teams to manage the guild. So for some solo players to use their high levels and fame to build a large-scale group, the guild would either be controlled by financial groups, or would run the risk of disbanding. The players in the game were even more practical than in real life. They wouldn't join based on reputation and be a slave for the guild. Especially as this game affected real life, there wasn't such a chance. The difference with the village creation token was that the guild token could be upgraded from doing quests, and the guild specialty could be selected and wasn't fixed. For guilds like the Snow-War Rose Mercenary guild, which were in the top 10, they started off with the lowest copper grade token, and through doing quests upgraded its level. At this stage, all the guild tokens they used were all at least silver rank. On the current market, a copper guild token cost 10 gold. The black iron grade ones needed 200 like the one Ouyang Shuo built. As for silver rank guild tokens, only the 10 big guilds had them. The golden rank guild tokens were a real mystery and weren't something that current adventure game mode players could get. Upgrading the guild token through guild quests was pretty easy early in the game. Like the 10 big guilds, many high-end players used less than half a year to upgrade their guild tokens from the lowest level to the silver rank. Category:Items